Ersehntes Ende
by Aakisuan
Summary: One-Shot Severus Snape wurde von Voldemort schrecklich verletzt. Mehr tot als lebendig schleppt er sich nach Hogwarts, kommt aber nur bis zum Wald.Seine Kräfte verlassen und plötzlich steht eine Gestalt vor ihm.


:/Mir gehört nichts außer der Idee und die Rechtschreibfehler

Ersehntes Ende

Eine in dunkles Gewand gehüllte Gestalt schleppte sich durch die Schatten von Hogsmade. Es war eine klare, wunderschöne Nacht.  
>Normalerweise hätte der Mann eine solche Nacht genossen wie den besten Feuerwhiskey doch heute schien es ihm unmöglich jemals wieder den kühlen Nachtwind zu genießen.<br>Er war verletzt, schwer verletzt, kraftlos und völlig am Ende.  
>Sein ganzer Körper war taub, unfähig die starken Schmerzen Wahrzunehmen. Ein letzter Schutzfaktor um wenigstens die Seele davor zu bewahren auseinander zu brechen.<br>Es fehlte nicht viel, jeder noch so kleiner zusätzlicher Absturz würde genügen um die Banne zu brechen und er würde ohne es wahrzunehmen tot zu Boden fallen. Sein Verstand, sein Bewusstsein war schon längst Ausgeschalten. Seine gesamte Erscheinung, jegliche Bewegung, beruhte auf einem winzigen Faden, einem kaum wahrzunehmenden Fleckchen seines Unterbewussten. Irgendwo, verborgen hinter unendlicher Müdigkeit, unterbrochenen Gedanken und ungeheure Schmerzen wusste die Kreatur dass die einzige Möglichkeit aus diesem Lebend-Tot-traum aufzuwachen war, irgendwie nach Hogwarts zu kommen.

Die Straße entlang.  
>Meter für Meter.<br>Eine Pfütze. Gleicht einem Ozean.  
>Ein Pfad nach rechts.<br>Ein Baum, noch einer. Viele Schatten. Wieder ein Baum…  
>Nach 10 m erkannte das Fleckchen Unterbewusstsein das es ein Wald war. Plötzlich regte sich in dem scheinbar toten Kopf etwas. Eine Erinnerung. Ein Bruchstück.<br>Ein Leben erwachte. Und ganz langsam lichtete sich der Nebel in seinem Kopf und sein Verstand kehrte zurück.  
>Die vielen unvollständigen Gedanken fügten sich zusammen und unter ungeheurer Anstrengung ließ er sich auf einem Fels nieder und hob den Kopf. Er war weit gekommen.<br>Aber mit dem Verstand war auch der Sinn für Realität gekommen und ihm wurde klar dass er zwar auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts, nämlich im verbotenen Wald war, doch niemals würde er es bis zum Schloss schaffen. Lange saß er so da. Während Stück für Stück seine Erinnerung erweitert wurde.

: Verbotener Wald – Hogwarts – Dumbledore – Versprechen – Voldemort – Cruciatus Fluch.  
>A ja…Er erinnerte sich. An diese giftigen, roten Augen. Dieses unbarmherzige Lachen und an den Fluch. An die Schmerzen, schreckliche Schmerzen. Jede Sekunde potenzierten sie sich. Steigerten sich bis ins Unendliche und dann…schwarz. Unendliche Nacht. Der Wunsch nie mehr aufzuwachen. Nie mehr zu leben. Keine Schmerzen mehr. Nur Nacht.<br>Doch er war aufgewacht. Mehr tot als lebendig, aber mehr oder weniger wach.

Und plötzlich kamen die Schmerzen zurück. Drangen durch die Barrieren und rüttelte ihn mit gewaltiger Wucht in die Realität zurück. Er wurde vom Fels katapultiert und rollte mehrere Meter am harten Steinboden. Es war entsetzlich. Die Schmerzen jetzt waren nicht so schlimm wie am Anfang. Es war nur mehr der Nachgeschmack. Aber es reicht aus um einen um den Verstand zu bringen.

Langsam richtete sich der Mann auf und erbrach auf den dicht bewachsenen Waldboden. IN dem Moment fasste er einen Entschluss: Nie wieder! Das war es nicht wert. Zu viel Leid bereitete das Leben für ihn. Schon immer. Aber dies hier war der absolute Höhepunkt. Da er nicht wusste wo sein Zauberstab war, griff er, immer noch gebückt, bereit sich wieder zu erbrechen, nach seinem Messer. Als er sich sicher war, seinen Magen unter Kontrolle zu haben richtete er sich auf um sich mit erhobenem Haupt auf Muggelart die Pulsadern zu durchtrennen. Und ließ das Messer fallen. Keine Zehn Meter vor ihm stand eine in einen zerfetzten Mantel gehüllte Gestalt und beobachtete ihn seelenruhig. Das Gesicht im Schatten der Kapuze, war nicht auszumachen doch trotz des dichten Umhangs, war deutlich zu erkennen, dass es eine Frau war. Nicht mager, aber schlank. Ihre bleichen Finger zogen die Kapuze enger an das schmale Gesicht. Sie zitterte. Nicht wegen der Kälte. Ihre Stimme glich eher einem Hauchen: "Severus"

Der Mann zuckte sichtbar zusammen als hätte er einen Schlag ins Gesicht bekommen. Alle Schmerzen waren vergessen. Der Schock war unüberwindbar. Mit einem Mal wurde ihm eiskalt, doch die Starre, in welche er gefallen war, ließ es nicht zu zu zittern.

Das war nicht möglich! Diese Stimme. Er kannte sie. Sie war so vertraut. So lange ist es her. Viel zu lange. Nicht möglich sie zu vergessen litt er unter ihr. Jeden Tag.

Sie war tot. Sie war hier. Es war unmöglich.

Und dann, plötzlich wurde es ihm klar. Es war möglich. Der Fluch ist ihm zuvorgekommen. Er hatte das Messer nicht mehr gebraucht. Endlich. Endlich war er tot. Endlich wieder mit ihr vereint.

"Severus endlich, ich habe auf dich gewartet. So lange. Vergib mir." Die Gestalt kam auf ihn zu, doch er kam ihr zuvor. Blieb direkt vor ihr stehen und nahm ihre Kapuze ab. Gebannt starrte er in ihre Augen. Grün. So wunderschön.  
>"Vergib mir"<br>Ihre Stimme war nun kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Ganz sachte, als könnte er ihn zerbrechen, nahm Severus ihren Kopf in beide Hände. Fassungslos starrte er sie an. Verlor sich in ihren Augen.  
>"Es gibt nichts zu vergeben"<br>Eine Träne löste sich aus ihren Augen und bannte sich ihren Weg vorbei an seinen Fingern.  
>" Vergib mir, bitte"<br>Sie weinte.  
>„Schsch jetzt schsch…Still. Es gibt nichts zu vergeben"<br>Dann nahm er sie in die Arme. Drückte sie an sich, als wolle er sie nie mehr loslassen. Zog ihren Duft ein. Liebkoste mit seinen Fingern ihre Haare als wären sie das schönste auf der Welt. Und für ihn war es das auch. Niemand würde sie je wieder trennen. Sein Dienst hier auf der Erde war nun vorbei. Es war Zeit zu gehen. Ganz langsam und vorsichtig nahm er ihre Hand und küsste sie. Dann nahm er sie in die seine und zusammen verließen sie den dunklen Wald. Der See war gefroren doch Severus spürte nicht wie ihn die Kälte umschloss als er in betrat. Zusammen mit seiner Lily überquerte er den See um endlich wieder mit ihr vereint zu sein.

Als am nächsten Morgen ein Junge einen Ausflug zu einem kleinen Abgelegen See machte um besser nahdenken zu können, fand er seinen Zaubertränkeprofessor tot am Ufer liegen. Er war über zugerichtet und alles deutete auf einen grausamen Tot hin. Der zerrissene Mantel, der seltsam abgeknickte Fuß und das viele Blut. Doch etwas ließ den grausamen Tot unwirklich erscheinen.  
>Der verbitterte, emotionslose, hasserfüllte Severus Snape lächelte…<p>

* * *

><p>Würde mich über Reviews freuen :D...<p> 


End file.
